Fake Bride
by CheshireBear
Summary: "—Eres mi sirviente, así que tú harás el papel de mi prometida frente a mi familia." Y Leo finalmente decide acatar la caótica orden de su amo. Pero no va a ser tan fácil cumplir con los deseos de la hermana de Elliot, Vanessa. / Lemon. / Cross dressing.
1. Chapter 1

**Corregido y resubido.**

**Pareja:** ¡Los ador_aaaa_bles **Elliot y Leo**~! *^* _**¿No son perfectos?**_ _¡No respondáis!_ **Sé que lo son...** (?)

**Advertencias:** Es un pecado que no haya ningún** ElliotxLeo** rated **M** en español, así que _este será el primero_. _So_... **LEMON INSIDE**. En el último capítulo tal vez haya spoilers que en realidad sólo entenderéis si habéis leído el arco de **Humpty Dumpty** al completo~

**Disclaimer:** Todo este mundo _super cute y dramático_ a la vez viene de mano de la troll profesional **Jun Mochizuki**, conocida por el fandom como MochiJun(?).

**Notas:** Habrá diferentes puntos de vista en cada capítulo~

_Disfrutad~!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV <strong>_Leo_

_Aah_. La biblioteca, el único lugar que me da el silencio y la tranquilidad que necesito para poder relajarme y que, milagrosamente, también consigue aplacar el complicado temperamento de mi amo, Elliot Nightray.

Aunque me gusta la compañía de Elliot cuando está tranquilo, es mejor cuando puedo leer solo, sin nadie alrededor, escondido entre las grandes estanterías de la silenciosa sala. Así que cuando no tengo que cuidar de mi amo, me escabullo a la biblioteca de Lutwidge. Pero siempre acaba pasando algo que me molesta, como...

—¡Leo! —Grita una voz conocidísima para mí, violando el delicioso silencio de la sala.— ¿Estás aquí, Leo?

—Elliot, deja de gritar. —Suspiro enfadado, asomándome por la esquina de la estantería donde estoy apoyado. Miro a Elliot y sé que pasa algo. Parece más alterado de lo normal.

—Tienes que ayudarme.—Estando ya frente a mí, me mira con serenidad y cautela. Va a pedirme algo... y no me va a gustar, lo presiento.— ¿Lo... lo harás?

—Depende de lo que sea. —Y con esa pregunta de tono dudoso me lo confirma. Va a pedirme algo y no solo no me va a gustar, sino que será horrible. Cierro el libro que está sobre mis rodillas y le miro fijamente a través de los mechones de cabello.

—Verás... —Se rasca la nuca y mira a un lado, haciendo ver lo avergonzado que está. Ni si quiera sabe cómo comenzar, por lo que veo. Son detalles que no se me pasan.— Ya sabes que Vanessa siempre me está molestando con el tema de tener una prometida y todas esas cosas, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Asiento mientras me levanto del suelo y dejo el libro en la estantería en la que estaba apoyado.— Aunque lo que no sabe es que eres un rompecorazones que ya ha rechazado alguna que otra señorita enamorada.—Le digo con una sonrisa cuando me giro de nuevo.

—¡C-cállate, Leo! Estoy hablando en serio. —Carraspea y frunce el ceño, intentando dominar su genio ante mis burlas.— En fin, que... bueno. Con tal de que me dejase en paz le dije que ya tenía una candidata a prometida y... me ha dicho que... que la lleve este fin de semana conmigo a la casa Nightray.

—Oh~—Estúpido Elliot. Sonrío ante su naciente rubor.— ¿Y cómo se supone que quieres que te ayude yo en eso?

Entonces Elliot me clava sus ojos azules, mirándome con intensidad, sin deje de diversión alguna en su bello rostro. Aunque suelo aturdirme un poco cuando me dedica toda su atención, me recorre un escalofrío y tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Eres mi sirviente. —Empieza Elliot, alzando ligeramente la barbilla y tomando porte de noble. Probablemente no consiga ver mis ojos tras el pelo y las gafas, pero sé que me está mirando directamente a ellos.— Así que tú harás el papel de prometida frente a mi familia.

No es posible. No... ni siquiera entiendo esa propuesta viniendo de un chico alborotador como él. Yo... ¿_su prometida_? ¿Está loco? Ladeo un poco la cabeza, buscando la gracia a la broma que acababa de soltar, pero él me sigue mirando con seriedad. Ahora sí que creo que ha perdido toda la cordura que pudiese tener ese fanfarrón.

—No. —Digo sin más después de un largo silencio. ¿Me río o me enfado? Me pregunto qué estúpido razonamiento ha seguido el estúpido de Elliot para creer que yo aceptaría una estúpida petición como esa. ¡Ni siquiera soy una chica!

—Leo...—Elliot cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio mientras respira hondo. Sé que está intentando no gritarme y empezar una pelea.— Por favor.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar una propuesta sin sentido como esa?—Parece estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener su mal temperamento y eso quiere decir que de verdad me necesita. Tal vez... tal vez eso me enternece un poco. Pero sólo un poco.— Pídeselo a una chica de verdad.

—Pero no quiero involucrar a ninguna chica en esto. Es...

—Vergonzoso. Tú eres muy vergonzoso. —Le dedico una sonrisa burlona. Es una gran oportunidad para reírme un poco de él.

De repente es como si el dicho de "la gota que colmó el vaso" se representara ante mí. Elliot aprieta los dientes y su entrecejo se frunce. Sus ojos azules parecen arder a pesar del frío color que poseen.

Y cuando parece que me va a pegar un buen puñetazo en la cara, baja la cabeza y noto sus manos agarrándome las muñecas. Ahora mismo no parece un noble para nada.

—No volveré a pedirte nada así nunca más. —Con un hilo de voz, Elliot me suplica (o algo así) por primera vez en su vida.— Así que por favor...

Suspiro y sacudo un poco la cabeza. Tuerzo los labios, intentando negarle a mi yo más tierno ceder ante este amo de aspecto vulnerable. No lo consigo y sé que me arrepentiré por este momento de debilidad.

—¿Cómo y cuándo se supone que me transformaré en una bella señorita, entonces?—Digo finalmente con voz cansada por la lucha interior que he perdido en unos pocos segundos. Aun así, Elliot parece revivir. Alza la cabeza de nuevo y me esboza una radiante sonrisa que me deja pasmado, aturdido... pero en el fondo, siento algo cálido cuando le veo sonreír de esta manera.

—¿De verdad? ¡Leo...!—Su sonrisa se dulcifica y estrecha los ojos poco a poco mientras posa una mano en mi desordenado pelo.— Gracias...

Sin responder a mi pregunta, se va diciendo cosas como "_¡Por fin podré cerrar la estúpida bocaza de Vanessa!_". Sólo cuando me quedo solo y el silencio vuelve a caer como una suave manta me doy cuenta de la estupidez que acabo de aceptar y de lo extraño que ha sido todo en general.

He aceptado convertirme en una mujer e interpretar el papel de prometida delante de la familia de mi amo, que también me conoce a mi desde hace tiempo. ¿Caerá Vanessa en una trampa tan cutre como esa? Ni siquiera sé si podré hacerlo bien.

Ya no hay marcha atrás, así que tendría que empezar a buscarme la vida ya que Elliot no va a facilitarme un vestido de mujer ni nada por el estilo. Necesito a alguien que me ayude pero no tengo ni idea de a quién pedirle algo así.

Entonces, por primera vez en mi vida, agradezco el estrépito que alguien hace al entrar en la biblioteca.

Una chica de largo y rubio cabello entra estrepitosamente en la sala, cayendo junto con el montón de libros que intentaba llevar ella sola.

—¿Estás bien, Ada? —Le pregunto mientras le tiendo una mano para que se levante del é mientras me acercaba a ella y le tendía la mano para que se levantase del suelo.

—A-ah... Sí, gracias, Leo. —Sonríe la hermana de Oz Vessalius, tomando tímidamente mi mano.— Eres muy amable.

—Oye, Ada... —Murmuro mientras le ayudo a recoger los libros que ha tirado por el suelo.— ¿Podrías ayudarme con un asunto?

.

—¡¿Le has pedido ayuda a Ada Vessalius?! —Grita Elliot dejando de lado su adorado libro, "_Holly Knight_".

—¿Y qué esperabas? Yo no tengo vestidos de mujer ni sé cómo debo maquillarme ni nada de eso. —Contesto desde mi cama, que está paralela a la suya, mientras leo un libro.— Estúpido Elliot...

—¡¿Qué has dicho, Leo?!

—¿Prefieres que no haga de tu prometida? —Al decirlo, empalidece de repente y me hace sentir un poco mal, pero por lo menos se calma.— Por mí sería mejor así.

—No, claro que quiero que seas mi prometida. Quiero decir... —Y de repente se le corta la voz y se sonroja. Me aparta la mirada durante unos segundos, lo cual me hace sonreír.— Quiero decir que no me ha gustado que tomases la decisión sin mi opinión.

—Entiendo.—Cierro el libro que tengo en las manos. Ya no puedo concentrarme en él.— Si querías opinar sobre ese tema no tendrías que haberte ido sin más antes.

—Está bien, está bien. —Bufa Elliot como un niño pequeño. Veo que me mira de reojo y alza una ceja.— ¿Qué vas a hacer para que no te reconozcan mañana?

—Eso es una sorpresa. —Le espeto mientras me levanto y voy hacia la puerta de la habitación.—Me podrías haber dicho que era mañana.

—Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora.—Se cruza de brazos y baja repentinamente la voz.— Pasaremos el fin de semana allí.

—¿El... el fin de semana? ¿Entero?—Pregunto alucinado, mirando a mi amo con incredulidad.— No puedes decirlo en serio.

—Tampoco es tanto tiempo, Leo. —Susurra Elliot, mirándome con algo de temor.

—Bueno... Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. —Ruedo los ojos, aceptado ya todo lo que venga.— ¿A qué hora tengo que estar listo?

—Vanessa dijo que enviaría un carruaje sobre las cuatro de la tarde.—Me sonríe nervioso.

—Bien, pues voy a preparar las cosas para mañana con Ada. —Abro la puerta y, justo antes de salir, me giro hacia Elliot y le digo dulcemente:— Duerme bien, mi querido futuro marido~.

Cierro rápidamente la puerta mientras escucho cómo mi infantil amo exclama vulgaridades y maldiciones hacia mi persona. Recorro los pasillos con una sonrisa al pensar en lo rápido que se avergüenza Elliot, aún cuando digo las cosas de broma.

Tras planear con Ada Vessalius cómo me vestiría, maquillaría, peinaría y algún que otro detalle, vuelvo a la habitación.

Elliot ya se ha dormido y tiene la sábana toda revuelta, tirada en el suelo. Este chico... Le tapo con cuidado para que no se despierte y después me siento en el borde de mi cama. Con cuidado, me quito las gafas y aparto el cabello que no me deja ver con claridad.

Tengo que evitar que en la mansión Nightray me reconozcan, así que tendré que dejar al descubierto mis ojos y cepillar mi pelo. No me gusta porque odio ver el mundo que me rodea... aunque me gusta observar a Elliot. Es un chico curioso.

Así que si es por él... en fin, habrá que hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV **_Elliot_

—Estúpido Leo. —Mascullo apoyándome nervioso contra el carruaje que nos llevaría a mi sirviente y a mí a la mansión Nightray.

Se supone que Leo estaría listo a las cuatro en punto, pero parece que ha hecho caso omiso a lo que yo considero una orden. Vaya un sirviente, ni siquiera cumple una simple orden de su amo...

_Tsk._

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y, tras un suspiro, decido entrar ya en el carruaje para esperarle allí dentro. No es algo que diría en voz alta pero... la verdad es que estoy nervioso. Ahora que ha llegado el momento, haber pedido ayuda a Leo me parece un error. ¿Y si alguien lo reconoce? O lo que justo en este momento estoy temiendo... ¿y si Leo simplemente quiere burlarse de mí y no aparece?

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que alguien está intercambiando palabras fuera del vehículo. Aguanto la respiración y fijo la mirada en la puerta cerrada que me separa del exterior. Cuando el pomo se baja y la puerta finalmente se abre, los nervios me traicionan y aparto la mirada, haciendo ver que presto atención al paisaje que se muestra por la ventana.

—Eres muy vergonzoso, Elliot.—Dice una voz conocida a mi lado cuando el carro se pone en marcha.

—¡Y tú un tardón idio-...! —Al girarme y ver quién está a mi lado, no puedo creer que sea Leo. Él está mostrando su rostro y dejando ver unos hermosos y grandes ojos de un color indescriptible pero realmente bello.— ¿Le-Leo...?

—No soy Leo. —Contesta él, muy digno, mientras me mira con sus chispeantes ojos morados. Se aclara un poco la voz y suaviza el tono:— Soy Rosalie Hawthorne, tu futura mujer.

Abro la boca, decidido a burlarme de él por su comportamiento y así romper la tensión que, al parecer, solo yo siento. Leo espera alguna respuesta, esbozando una tierna sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza mientras entrecierra los ojos. Tiene la expresión más dulce que haya visto jamás. ¿De verdad este es _mi_ Leo? ¿El sirviente violento?

Aunque odio reconocerlo, Ada Vessalius ha hecho un gran trabajo. El maquillaje leve pero notorio, acentuando rasgos femeninos; el vestido negro, brillante, con detalles azules que casaban con las rosas del mismo color que decoraban su cabello, que estaba liso y brillante.

Leo parece haber estudiado el comportamiento de una dama, además. Su expresión risueña, sus movimientos... Incluso parece saber cómo seducir a un hombre, ya que lo está consiguiendo. Conmigo.

Sacudo la cabeza, avergonzado de mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? Es Leo. Un hombre. _Leo_. Lo peor es darme cuenta de que no me importa en absoluto que sea un hombre.

—Pareces estúpido, Elliot. —La voz de mi "prometida" me hace perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y, en cierto modo, lo agradezco. Temo lo que he empezado a entender, principalmente porque es una idea más estúpida que el haber pedido a Leo que se convirtiese en mujer. Aunque... ahora, viéndolo a mi lado, puedo decir que en realidad no fue una idea tan mala.— ¿Estás decepcionado con el resultado?

—¿E-eh...? ¡Ah, n-no, no! —El nerviosismo de mi voz me cabrea. No entiendo por qué su sola presencia me haga sentir así. Tal vez sea por el vestido y porque realmente parezca una mujer. Sin poder mirarle aún a los ojos, decido cambiar de tema.— ¿Y... por qué has elegido el nombre de Rosalie Hot...? Bueno, lo que sea.

—Rosalie Hawthorne, para ti Rose. —Corrige Leo, puntilloso. Le miro de reojo y veo que, mientras habla, pasa una mano por su cabello y se lo echa hacia atrás, en un gesto sorprendentemente femenino. Aquello me roba casi toda la atención.— Simplemente me pareció un nombre bonito.

—Entiendo... —Tal vez sean sus ojos. Hay momentos en los que nuestras miradas se cruzan y no puedo aguantársela ni dos segundos. Puede que sea porque nunca los he visto con tantísima claridad. O eso quiero creer.— Estaremos allí todo el fin de semana. El domingo antes del anochecer nos traerán de nuevo a Lutwidge.

—Menos mal... Pasar una noche en la mansión Nightray como mujer ya es una idea arriesgada.—Gruñe Leo, perdiendo por un momento su feminidad. Entonces vuelve a tocarse el pelo y, evitando perderme en ese gesto embriagador, bajo los ojos. Trago saliva al ver cómo el vestido le delinea a la perfección la fina figura. Él se da cuenta de mi mirada fija y, cómo no, aprovecha para burlarse.— Vaya, parece que no estás decepcionado al fin y al cabo. ¿Quieres que sea tu prometida de verdad, Elliot?

—¡Eres un idiota! —Grito volviéndome otra vez hacia la ventana. De repente, noto paralizado cómo él coge delicadamente mi brazo y se acerca a mí.

—No nos podemos pelear ahora. Tú me dijiste que actuase como tu prometida y es lo que voy a hacer. —Hace que le preste atención y vuelve a atraparme con su intensa mirada, calmando mi enfado y aumentando mis nervios.— ¿Está bien?

—Sí, vale...

Y así acaba nuestra conversación. Pero por dentro sigo temiendo la hora en la que nos encontraremos con Vanessa y posiblemente con una retahíla inmensa de invitados. Conozco lo suficiente a mi hermana para saber que seguramente habrá organizado algún tipo de gran fiesta para presentar a mi prometida.

Pensando en la situación incómoda por la que tendré que pasar, me olvido de Leo hasta que escucho que respira hondo y su cabeza se desliza hasta mi pecho. Con sorpresa, observo su rostro y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada. Una inevitable sonrisa se extiende en mi rostro mientras me coloco de forma en la que Leo esté más cómodo.

Viéndole dormir como si nada pasase hace que me tranquilice yo también. Respiro hondo y siento un delicioso olor a vainilla. Olfateo como si fuese un perro y llego a la conclusión de que es el cabello de mi sirviente el que desprende tan dulce aroma.

Sin pensarlo, casi entierro mi rostro en su pelo azabache, hundiéndome en vainilla, en Leo. ¿Será algún tipo de champú o colonia que Ada Vessalius le ha proporcionado?

—Hmm... ¿Qué haces, Elliot?—La voz somnolienta de Leo me deja petrificado y pienso por primera vez en lo estúpido que parezco oliendo el pelo a mi sirviente.— Estúpido amo...

Con alivio me doy cuenta de que está hablando en sueños. No es un dato nuevo, pues suele hablar mientras duerme. Le acaricio el liso cabello, deleitándome en lo suave que está. Me pregunto qué diría la gente si supiera que esta hermosa chica es en realidad un hombre y, por si no fuera suficiente, mi sirviente.

Es estúpido seguir pensando en cosas como aquellas, así que decido dejar de pensar en ese tema. Hoy Leo es una mujer y es mi prometida. No es mi sirviente. Punto.

Justo cuando ya estoy cómodo y tranquilo del todo, el carruaje para en seco y una voz desde fuera dice:

—Señor Elliot, ya hemos llegado a la mansión Nightray.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV** _Elliot_

La puerta del carruaje se abre de repente y doy un respingo involuntario, al que Leo responde gruñendo por lo bajo. El rostro amable de un sirviente de la mansión me sonríe, cómplice, al ver a Leo durmiendo en mi pecho. Dios, esto es vergonzoso.

Zarandeo con cuidado a mi sirviente para que se despertase del todo y él, a pesar de parecer un poco confundido, parpadea y sale del carruaje con delizadeza y gracilidad femenina. Me quedo sorprendido dentro del vehículo, absorto en la señorita que dice ser Leo. No puedo creer que esta educada dama sea mi siempre desaliñado sirviente.

—¿Vamos? —Pregunta Leo ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndome.

—¿Sabes andar con esos zapatos? —Murmuro cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él.

—Claro. Ada Vessalius me enseñó.—Él me mira aún con expresión risueña mientras me coge de nuevo el brazo.

—A-aprendes rápido. —El camino hasta las puertas parece más largo que nunca y el comportamiento confiado de Leo ya no logra calmar mis nervios. Fijo la atención en las flores que adornan el pelo moreno de mi sirviente.— Rosas azules... ¿Sabes lo que significan?

—Yo no soy tan afeminado como tú, Elliot. —Se burla Leo, sonriendo de lado y pareciendo él mismo por un momento.

—¡El único que está vestido de mujer aquí eres tú!

—Lo sé, lo sé.—Suelta una risita y se pone un dedo enguantado sobre los labios, pidiéndome que baje la voz.— ¿Qué decías que significaban las rosas azules?

—Ah, sí. —Olvido la discusión justo cuando estamos llegando a las grandes puertas de la mansión. El sirviente que nos acompaña las abre, pero antes de entrar, sonrío ampliamente y contesto a la pregunta de Leo:— Significan confianza, armonía, afecto, reserva... Muy acordes a la situación.

Me muerdo la lengua porque creo que he dicho algo vergonzoso. Pero el ruido que hacen las puertas al abrirse me salva de tener que aguantar preguntas de Leo. Entramos en la mansión y la familiar escalera central que dirige hacia el piso superior y, en la cima de estas, a Vanessa.

Ella empieza a bajar con una gran sonrisa mientras algunas sirvientas de la casa se asoman, curiosas, queriendo ver el rostro de mi prometida. Se extiende un murmullo general entre las trabajadoras y Leo, obviamente, también se percata de ello. Me mira un poco preocupado, temiendo que le hayan reconocido. Pero yo sé que no es así. Seguro que se deshacen en cumplidos porque Leo está precioso. O sea... preciosa. Le dedico una suave sonrisa tranquilizadora que parece surtir efecto.

—¡Elliot! —Saluda Vanessa al llegar frente a nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, Vanessa. —Aunque sigo nervioso, me alegro de verla. Le dedico una sonrisa y después aprieto ligeramente el brazo de Leo, que se enreda con el mío.— Ella es... Rose.—Digo algo dudoso.

—Oh, temía por el aspecto que tendría tu prometida pero...—Vanessa entrecierra los ojos y analiza a Leo de arriba a abajo. Por un momento me tenso e imagino que ha reconocido a mi sirviente en aquella bella chica.— ¡Ella es muy linda, Elliot!

—Gracias. —La voz de Leo al hablar es suave y delicada como una gota de rocío. Una sonrisa tierna y vergonzosa se hace presente en su pálido rostro y, cogiendo con cuidado las faldas de su vestido oscuro, hace una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.— Mi nombre es Rosalie Hawthorne.

—Yo soy Vanessa Nightray, la hermana de Elliot. —Contesta mi hermana, con asombro y un brillo emocionado en sus ojos. Parece que le gusta mi _Rose_. Repentinamente se gira y nos grita subiendo las escaleras:— Venid, os enseñaré vuestra habitación para que descanséis un poco hasta que lleguen los invitados.

—¿Nuestra... habitación? —Pregunto parpadeando, confuso. Pero Vanessa no me hace caso, pues ya se ha perdido por el pasillo derecho del segundo piso.

—Encima tenemos que dormir juntos. Qué fastidio. —Bufo por lo bajo Leo mientras sigue a mi hermana, cogiéndose de nuevo las faldas del vestido y subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Juntos? ¿E-en una misma... cama?—Noto cómo mis mejillas se encienden y la incredulidad se dibuja en mi rostro.

—Soy tu prometida, ¿es que lo has olvidado, Elliot?—Contesta Leo, mirándome desde unos peldaños más arriba con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación.

Y aún con los cuchicheos de las sirvientas a nuestras espaldas, sigo a mi sirviente hasta el segundo piso. Vanessa nos espera frente a una puerta que ya había abierto ella misma. Su sonrisa es pícara y eso me da mala espina.

Al ver la habitación donde nos instalaremos esa misma noche, mis temores se hacen realidad. Allí sólo había una gran cama de matrimonio. El estúpido de Leo suelta una pequeña risita que sólo yo escucho.

Va a ser una noche _muy_ larga.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV** _Leo_

—Tampoco es tan malo, Elliot. —Digo por enésima vez a mi amo, que no deja de dar vueltas por la amplia habitación.

—Claro que lo es. —Gruñe Elliot, dejándose caer a mi lado en la cama. Se mira fijamente en el gran espejo que hay junto a la puerta del baño, donde se nos ve a los dos sentados a los pies de la cama, justo en el borde.— Supongo que podría irme a dormir a otra habitación sin que Vanessa se diese cuenta.

—¿Te da vergüenza dormir conmigo? Qué tímido...

—¡No es eso! —Me grita, exasperado. Después suspira y mira el suelo.— De todas formas... ¿Qué te pondrás para dormir?

—Antes de irse tu hermana me dijo que en el baño hay ropa de cama para mí. —Le contesto, con expectación.

—Y... ¿no te ha dicho cómo era? —Me pregunta lentamente mi amo, devolviéndome la mirada curiosa.

—Eh... No.

Nos levantamos a la vez de la cama y vamos con rapidez hasta el baño. No parece haber ninguna prenda, pero una bolsa de papel encima del mármol me llama la atención, así que la cojo antes que Elliot y me la llevo fuera del lavabo.

Me siento de nuevo en la cama, algo nervioso, con la bolsa entre mis manos. Antes de abrirla miro los ojos azules de mi amo, que está apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, con los brazos cruzados y rostro indiferente. Aun así un brillo traicionero en sus ojos me hace ver que en realidad sí que le interesa el contenido de la bolsa.

Con cuidado sacó la prenda y la extiendo frente a mí.

Es un camisón de bonito encaje negro y detalles blancos en los bordes. Obviamente no iba a ser ropa de hombre, pero aun así me asombra lo descarada que es. Apenas me cubrirá algo ya que es semi transparente y corto en extremo.

—Bueno, es... bastante bonito. —Comento algo cortado, con una sonrisa nerviosa en mis labios. Al ver a Elliot, tengo que evitar estallar en carcajadas. Está rojo hasta las orejas.— ¿También esto te da vergüenza, Elliot? Sólo es ropa.

—Tú sí que tendrías que tener vergüenza. —Me espeta, rabioso y avergonzado, mientras vuelve a sentarse a mi lado.— Eres tú el que te tendrás que poner esa ropa para dormir.

—Y serás tú quién me vea así y duerma conmigo en la misma cama. —Le pico, sabiendo que eso le molestaría.

Como era de esperar, Elliot vuelve a ruborizarse notoriamente pero justo cuando abre la boca para soltarme algún insulto, se muerde el labio y gira la cara con brusquedad. Vaya, parece que se está civilizando.

—Esto es raro.

—Oh, no me digas. —Elliot rueda los ojos y se deja caer por completo en la cama, mirando el techo.—En fin, por lo menos sólo será una noche.

—No me refería a eso. Es que te has aguantado los insultos. Eso es mucho más raro que el que yo esté vestido de mujer.

—_Tch_... estúpido Leo. —Murmura cerrando los ojos e ignorándome para no tener que dar una respuesta.

Es tierno que Elliot sea tan infantil e inocente. Es algo que me gusta de él.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, me dejo caer en la cama también, junto a él, mirándole. Entonces mi amo abre los ojos y me observa curioso. Seguro que le cuesta mirarme a la cara ya que no me gusta dejarla al descubierto. Vaya, mis ojos deben de ser horribles para él.

Para mi sorpresa, se tumba de lado como yo y me mira de frente. Aguanto la respiración cuando acerca su mano y me aparta algunos mechones que cubren mi frente. No puedo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa. Se está comportando raro, pero es algo agradable.

—Eh, Leo.—Susurra de repente Elliot, haciendo que de un pequeño respingo.

—¿Qué?—Le respondo igual de bajo que él.

—Soy tu amo y no quiero que te quejes por nada. —Dice atropelladamente, poniendo una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto muy tenso, arqueando una ceja.

—Cállate... —Elliot chasquea la lengua y frunce el ceño.

Mi amo parece enfadado y avergonzado, tal vez concentrado. Veo cómo duda mientras acerca su rostro al mío y entonces lo entiendo. Tiene la vista fija en mis labios y... ¿pretende besarme? Mis labios se entreabren de sorpresa y el corazón me golpea las costillas con fuerza. ¿Le pego un buen puñetazo o... o me dejo llevar?

Me decido por la segunda opción. Esto es confuso, pero agradable y cálido. Soy... soy su prometida, ¿no? No hay nada de malo en esto. Además, Elliot es mi amo, así que tengo que hacerle caso. Puedo negarme pero... ¿qué demonios? Después me podré burlar de Elliot si realmente me besa.

Nuestros alientos se mezclan por la proximidad y mis cuerpo se tensa de expectación. Siento la otra mano de Elliot pasando bajo mi cuerpo y colocándose en mi espalda, pudiendo así acercarme más a él. Nos miramos por última vez a los ojos y decidimos acabar a la vez con la escasa distancia que separa nuestros labios.

Es un beso tierno, suave como una pluma... pero corto y experimental. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Todo es tan irreal. Pero aquí estamos, mirándonos sorprendidos por este primer contacto entre nuestros labios. Veo el ceño de Elliot fruncirse y apartar la mirada un segundo de la mía. De repente, otro beso.

Mi cuerpo se tensa deliciosamente de nuevo y reacciono juntándome más con mi amo, dejándome llevar por la emoción del momento.

Entonces se escucha un suave golpe en la puerta de la habitación. El corazón se me detiene y Elliot se queda petrificado.

—¿Señor Elliot? —Dice una voz desde el pasillo.— Los invitados ya están presentes.

—...S-sí. —Contesta Elliot sin moverse ni apartar la mirada de mi rostro.— Estaremos abajo en unos minutos.

—De acuerdo.

Los pasos del sirviente se alejan por el pasillo y Elliot suspira aliviado. Yo me muerdo el labio inferior, avergonzado.

—Amo pervertido. —Murmuro torpemente intentando alejarme un poco de él.

—Joder, Leo. —Gruñe mi amo incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Le echo una mirada, imitándole, y veo que parece acalorado y... ¿excitado?

—No digas vulgaridades. —Le reprendo al ponerme de pie, dirigiéndome lentamente hasta la puerta. Sólo estoy intentando parecer tranquilo, pero en realidad apenas puedo articular palabra. Mi corazón late tan fuerte y mis piernas tiemblan tanto que no sé ni siquiera cómo puedo estar de pie.— Venga, no hagas esperar a Vanessa y a sus invitados.

—Vale, vale...—Algo enfadado, Elliot me sigue y sale conmigo de la habitación. Cojo su brazo como sé que debo hacer estando en público y nos dirigimos con rapidez hasta el salón.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV** _Elliot_

Caminamos en silencio y fingida tranquilidad hasta llegar al gran salón donde estaban todos los invitados reunidos. Hay varias mesas redondas llenas de comida de primera clase y una orquesta al final de la sala.

Nada más entrar, Vanessa nos ve y decide presentarnos a todos los invitados, uno por uno. Parece estar orgullosa de nosotros. Tal vez se lleve una desilusión cuando _Rose_ no vuelva a aparecer por aquí...

—Así que esta es la bella prometida del joven Elliot Nightray. —Dice el conde Maylight, un hombre de mediana edad con una mirada presuntuosa que no deja de recorrer el cuerpo de Leo. Entonces le coge la mano y se la besa. Eso me cabrea del todo.— Encantado de conocerla.

—Igualmente, señor Maylight. —Sonríe Leo, mostrándose educado.

—Deberíamos comer algo, Rose. —Murmuro cogiéndole de la cintura y atrayéndole hacia mí. Sólo quiero alejarle de la mirada de ese asqueroso pervertido. Leo me mira con sorpresa, pero no pone pegas.

El conde suelta la mano de Leo y cojo su brazo, apartándolo de allí y llevándolo cerca de las mesas repletas de comida. Suspiro, aliviado, y me remuevo el rebelde cabello mientras le miro de reojo. Frustrado, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Sé que me estoy comportando algo raro...

—¿Pasa algo, Elliot? —Como esperaba de mi sirviente, se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa e intenta saberlo escudriñándome con sus penetrantes ojos.

—No... sólo... ese hombre me molestaba. —Me apoyo contra una gran columna y cruzo los brazos, clavando la mirada en el suelo. En realidad no sé exactamente por qué me molestaba tanto que el conde mirase así a Leo.

—¿El conde Maylight? —Noto que Leo se acerca y me tenso ligeramente.— ¿Por qué?

—¿Es que no has visto cómo te miraba? —Le suelto, cabreado. Después me arrepiento porque tal vez eso enfurece a Leo, pero él me mira sorprendido durante unos segundos y baja la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo es un hombre. Es normal que mire a una mujer...—Me contesta con suavidad, alzando la mirada de nuevo.

—Está bien si mira a las demás mujeres, no me importa. Pero ¿no se supone que tú eres mío?—Y es verdad. Rose... no, Leo es mío. Bueno, quiero decir, es mi sirviente. Me pertenece y me cabrea de verdad que otra persona le mire. Encima con esos ojos pequeños y pervertidos...— Ese idiota me ha molestado de verdad.

Leo esboza una sonrisa tímida pero bonita y sus mejillas parecen algo coloradas. Es verdad que aquí hace algo de calor, pero es raro ver a Leo así. De verdad parece una chica. Una chica preciosa.

Entonces se acercó Vanessa de nuevo con dos copas llenas de un líquido granate oscuro. Era vino.

—¡Vamos, bebed un poco! —Grita de repente Vanessa a nuestro lado con dos copas llenas de líquido granate oscuro que reconozco como vino.

—Pero Vanessa... —Empiezo, acallado después por mi hermana.

—¡Calla, Elly, no seas soso! —Vanessa nos da las copas; no acepta una negativa. Parece más feliz de lo habitual... ha bebido demasiado.

—Maldita hermana borracha. —Mascullo entre dientes, algo avergonzado, mirando mi copa llena de vino.

—No digas esas cosas de tu hermana. —Me reprocha Leo para dar un gran trago a su copa después.

—¡L-Leo...! —Grito con sorpresa. Después me muerdo el labio, mirando alrededor por si alguien me ha escuchado.— Quiero decir... Rose, ¿qué...?

—No seas soso, Elly.—Se burla Leo con una sonrisa conciliadora.— Venga, tampoco va a pasar nada por un poco de vino...

**.**

El salón está más vacío ahora que la fiesta está llegando a su final. Algunas personas siguen sentadas alrededor de las mesas después de la suntuosa cena. Otras, en cambio, bailan frente a la pequeña orquesta.

Aunque me enseñaron cómo bailar, no me apetece mostrarlo ahora. Simplemente agarro la cintura de Leo y nos movemos con lentitud en medio de las animadas parejas. Él parece apañarse bien, tal vez Ada Vessalius tenga algo que ver.

La música se va volviendo cada vez más tranquila y finalmente no podemos más que balancearnos con suavidad de lado a lado, girando igual de lento. Aun así tampoco es como si pudiéramos hacer gran cosa, pues hemos bebido más de lo que nuestro cuerpo puede aguantar.

Creo que Leo está un poco peor, pues tiene su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Pero está bien, porque algo dentro de mí me dice que está sonriendo, que está feliz. No sé cómo lo sé, pero en el fondo, simplemente lo sé.

Una conocida melodía empieza a fluir del piano de la orquesta y me sorprendo. Entonces suelto una pequeña risa.

—Esta canción la compuse yo hace un tiempo. —Susurro en su oído mientras Leo levanta su cabeza y mira a Vanessa, que, a su vez, también nos observa a nosotros. Está apoyada en la mesa y nos mira con ternura.

—Es una hermosa melodía. —Murmura él mientras vuelve a mirarme con sus ojos llenos de luces.

—Si te gusta, entonces te la regalo. —Digo con seriedad pero con la mente algo nublada por el vino.

—Gracias. —Me agradece sonriendo ampliamente.— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Hmm... _Cedar_. —Le respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Ah... otra cosa femenina, ¿eh? —Se ríe y me hace sentirme algo avergonzado.

—Deja de reírte, idiota. —Gruño, arrepintiéndome de haber sido cariñoso con él.— Además, le acabo de poner ese nombre. Como la canción es para ti, supuse que estaba bien el significado que tienen las flores del cedro.

—¿Y cuál es su significado?—Dejo de moverme en seco aunque la melodía de piano continua. Vaya... esto sí que es vergonzoso. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás y... qué demonios. Me lleno de valor y vuelvo a balancearme con él al ritmo del piano.— ¿... Y bien?

—S-significa... —Le miro fijamente y él parece sobresaltarse. Dejo caer mi frente hasta que toca contra la suya y susurro con suavidad, sólo para nosotros dos:— "Piensa en mí" y... "Yo vivo por ti".

Leo me mira impresionado o confuso o qué demonios sé yo. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedo estar diciéndole estas cosas a él. No es que sea mentira pero... yo tal vez sí que esté un poco confuso. Sólo quiero tenerlo cerca de mí y... Suspiro y cierro los ojos. No sé qué estoy haciendo; creo que me he pasado con el vino.

Abro los ojos y veo su rostro tan cerca que apenas puedo contener mis impulsos. Soy consciente de mi mano en su espalda y decido acercarlo más a mí, todo lo posible. De repente sus manos se posan sobre mi pecho, como si quisiera apartarme. Pero no hace ninguna presión y sé que en realidad no es apartarme lo que quiere.

—Yo... creo que la flor del cedro se parece a ti. —Suelto de repente, confundiendo a Leo.— Es una flor pequeña y no es demasiado vistosa pero... es preciosa.

—Elliot...—Parece quedarse mudo con mi revelación. No es porque esté vestido de chica. Realmente siempre he pensado eso. Él es como una pequeña pero bellísima flor.

Suspira y deja caer los hombros, como si se rindiese. Ladeo la cabeza, pensando que tal vez le he molestado, pero justo cuando voy a disculparme por mi comportamiento extraño, me besa.

Delante de una docena de parejas danzando a nuestro alrededor, con la atenta mirada de Vanessa observando emocionada, todo el mundo mirando a la joven pareja, a nosotros... pero me besa.

Sé que Leo no está pensando precisamente en nuestro alrededor, así que yo tampoco tengo por qué hacerlo y me dejo llevar, cerrando los ojos. Pero cuando me propongo profundizar el beso, mi sirviente se separa de mí, mirando a todos lados con expresión culpable. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, pero entiendo por qué lo ha hecho: se escuchan murmullos a nuestro alrededor y sé que ha sido por su comportamiento.

—Vámonos arriba.—Murmuro viendo cómo la gente nos mira con sonrisas de complicidad, susurrándose unos a otros.

—Pero Elliot... —No espero a que se queje, sino que cojo su mano y me lo llevo fuera del salón. Cuando vamos a subir las escaleras, veo que Leo se tambalea un poco.

—¿...Estás bien, Leo? —Le pregunto preocupado, mirándole atentamente. Él niega con la cabeza y se tapa la cara con las manos.—Entonces...

Miro la amplia escalera y suspiro. Será duro pero... no me queda otra, lo voy a llevar en brazos. Cuando lo cojo en brazos, parece no darse cuenta hasta pasados unos segundos. La verdad es que no pesa nada. Sé que es delgado pero creo que a partir de ahora le haré comer más.

Me tambaleo un poco yo también, pero veo con bastante claridad y consigo subir las escaleras. Leo apoya su cabeza en mi hombro hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación. Con la oscuridad y la tranquilidad, mi sirviente parece sentirse mejor, aunque sigue un poco pálido.

Con cuidado lo dejo en la cama y después me lo quedo mirando fijamente unos segundos. Parece tan vulnerable así... incluso apetecible. En la intimidad de la habitación, nadie tiene nada que decir, así que esta vez sí que me dejo llevar por completo y me abalanzo sobre él, besándole de nuevo.

Parece que va a ser una noche más divertida de lo que creía...


	6. Chapter 6

_**POV Leo**_

-_E-Elliot, déjame..._ -Pero Elliot no parecía tener intención de soltarme, sino que seguía devorando mi cuello como si fuese un lobo hambriento. Si seguía así me dejaría lleno de marcas y eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa.-

-_¿Siempre tienes que poner pegas para todo?_ -Me contestó él con un resoplido infantil propio de él cuando finalmente se separó de mi cuello y me miró a los ojos.- _Estoy un poco mareado..._

-_Normal, estás borracho._ -Hice un ademán de levantarme, pero el pesado de mi amo seguía encima mío, haciendo casi imposible la huida. Suspiré y pensé en alguna excusa para que me soltara.- _Yo... voy a ponerme la ropa que Vanessa ha dejado para mí._

-_¿...En serio?_ -Bien, aquella era una excusa válida para que me soltara. Tímidamente, asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba sus brillantes ojos.- _Vale, pues esperaré._

Dejé de sentir el peso de Elliot sobré mi y me sentí aliviado, aunque con una sensación un poco fría. Estupideces. Me senté en el borde de la cama y le miré por encima del hombro, esperando que estuviera tumbado en la cama y a punto de dormirse, pero no fue eso lo que vi.

Él estaba allí sentado, con algunos de los botones de su camisa desabrochados, las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y mirándome con intensidad. Estaba claro que no se iba a dormir por muy bebido que estuviera y que iba a esperar a que me pusiera aquella vergonzosa vestimenta que se suponía que era para dormir.

Maldiciéndome a mi mismo, me levanté de la cama para ir al lavabo y ponerme aquel cortísimo camisón que la hermana de mi amo dejó para mi. Los efectos del vino aún estaban presentes en mi, pues a duras penas llegué al baño, tambaleándome de un lado a otro.

Tras encender el candelabro del baño, pude verme en el espejo. Aunque mi pelo estaba un poco desordenado ya, no estaba tan ridículo como creía estar. De hecho parecía una chica de verdad. Tal vez entendí un poco el comportamiento de Elliot cuando pude verme así.

Entonces miré mi vestido y fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo demonios iba a quitarme esa ropa yo solo?

Con un nuevo suspiro escapando de mis labios, me apoyé en el mármol del baño y me miré de más cerca, notando el maquillaje en mi rostro. Esto sí que sería ridículo, pero no había otra opción...

-_Elliot..._ -Llamé desde dentro del baño, deseando que mi amo se hubiese dormido de verdad, aunque tuviese que dormir con aquella ropa.

-_¿Qué quieres?_ -Le oí decir desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-_Ayúdame a... a quitarme la ropa._ -Dije en voz alta, avergonzado por mi petición. No se escuchó nada durante unos segundos y recé por que se hubiese dormido. Aun así añadí:- _Por favor._

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y me faltó poco para no gritar del susto que me llevé. Miré a mi amo a través del espejo, viendo en él una expresión de confusión y emoción al mismo tiempo. Parpadeé al verle así, preguntándome por qué estaba tan... exaltado.

-_¿... Me ayudas o no?_ -Dije lentamente y en voz baja al ver que él no se movía, sino que seguía mirándome con expresión confusa y ojos brillantes.

-_A-ah, claro. _-Su mirada recorrió mi espalda y vio que allí había los botones que desabrocharían aquel bonito vestido oscuro con detalles azules.- _No sé si sabré hacerlo pero... bueno, lo intentaré._

-_Bien. Intenta hacerlo rápido, por favor._ -Pedí apoyando mis codos en el mármol y apartando el pelo de mi espalda.

-_¿Po-por qué te pones así?_ -Su rostro, ya de por si enrojecido por la bebida, se tiñó aún más de carmesí.

-_... eres un pervertido, Elliot._ -Reposé la cabeza en mis manos mientras le miraba por encima del hombro, esperando a que desabrochara los botones.

Para mi sorpresa, no me reprochó el haberle llamado pervertido, sino que empezó a desabrochar los botones del vestido con lentitud y torpeza, aunque con mucha delicadeza. Noté con alivio como la prenda se iba separando de mi pecho a medida que Elliot iba desabotonándolo por detrás.

Cuando estuvo totalmente desabrochado mi amo dejó caer el vestido por mis piernas ya que era palabra de honor y no tenía tirantes. Sonreí al oír su jadeo al encontrarse con mi ropa interior. Levanté mis codos del mármol con cuidado y me giré para mirarle.

-_¿Sorprendido, querido?_ -Le pregunté imitando la voz de mujer que había utilizado en público hacía unos minutos. No podía evitar aquellos deseos de querer burlarme de él en aquella situación, aunque en principio ni siquiera pensé en enseñarle aquella lencería femenina que llevaba bajo el vestido, obviamente.- _Anda, ayúdame a quitarme esto también._

-_P-pero Leo... yo... es que... _-Balbuceaba Elliot mirándome sin ocultarse. Parecía que mi amo era un fetichista de la ropa interior femenina. Sonreí y señalé la parte trasera del corsé, llena de lazos atados con fuerza para estilizar mi cintura.- _Bueno, lo-lo intentaré._

Las manos de Elliot temblaban y no pude evitar estremecerme al notar su caliente piel sobre mi espalda, deshaciendo los nudos del corsé y liberádome de aquella tortura. Fue cuidadoso y más ágil de lo que esperaba, aún estando bebido y nunca haber hecho algo como eso.

El corsé cayó también al suelo junto a mi vestido y los ojos azules de mi amo viajaron al portaligas que llevaba sujetando mis medias. Parecía deseoso por tocar aquella prenda, así que decidí hacerle sufrir y, justo cuando iba a poner las manos allí, me aparté.

-_Esto puedo hacerlo solo. _-Dije inclinándome un poco para soltar el agarre de mis medias mientras me quitaba los zapatos con cuidado.

-_Tsk... está bien. Date prisa y ponte lo que te ha dado mi hermana._ -Ordenó fastidiado mientras salía del baño seguramente en contra de su voluntad.

Con una sonrisa de alivio, me quité al fin toda aquella lencería de mujer que sorprendentemente me iba a la perfección. Después saqué el camisón de la bolsa donde estaba guardado. Me avergonzaba el sólo hecho de imaginarme llevando aquello. Sin embargo... debía hacerlo. Así que me lo puse.

.

Abrí la puerta del baño y escuché movimiento de sábanas en la cama. Asomé la cabeza y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia la cama. Me topé con los ojos de Elliot, observándome expectante y chasqueé la lengua, pues aún tenía esperanzas de que él se hubiese dormido al volver a la cama.

-_¿Vas a venir?_ -Preguntó mi amo en un susurro que pude oír perfectamente e hizo que diese un pequeño respingo. Asentí con la cabeza, haciendo que algunos mechones de pelo cayesen frente a mis ojos.- _¿Y a qué esperas entonces?_

Elliot parecía tan impaciente que no pude hacer otra cosa que ir hacia allí. La única habitación de la luz era la que nos regalaba la luna, entrando por el gran ventanal que allí había. Pude notar la intensa mirada de mi falso prometido recorriendo todo mi cuerpo mientras me dirigía hacia la cama. Un recorrido que me pareció interminable.

Con delicadeza puse mi rodilla desnuda sobre la cama para así poder subirme. No sabía cómo hacer para que la falda de aquel cortísimo camisón no subiese demasiado y dejase ver mis vergüenzas, pues no llevaba ninguna ropa debajo aunque la prenda era semi transparente.

Fui gateando por la cama hasta donde estaba mi amo y, cuando estuve frente a él, me senté, mirándole y esperando a que dijese algo. Me miró durante un rato en un silencio extraño, tenso.

-_¿Dormimos ya?_ -Pregunté esperanzado, con una sonrisa cansada. La cabeza aún me daba vueltas y empezaba a preguntarme por qué me había puesto aquella vergonzosa ropa.

-_No voy a poder dormir si estás así vestido a mi lado. _-Murmuró Elliot mientras me acariciaba con torpeza y cuidado la mejilla, acercándose demasiado de nuevo.

-_¿Y-y por qué no?_ -Aunque ya sabía la respuesta a aquello, decidí preguntar y ganar tiempo. Me avergonzaba demasiado lo que seguramente pretendía hacer mi pervertido amo y quería... retrasarlo, pero no evitarlo.

-_Me pones nervioso, idiota... _-Deslizó sus manos por mi cintura y mi corazón empezó a golpearme las costillas con fuerza. Se acercó de nuevo a mis labios y no evité el contacto con los suyos.

Fue un beso como los anteriores, tierno y cuidadoso, sólo juntando los labios. Pero de repente pareció que quería devorarme y cogió mi nuca, decidido a investigar mi boca. No pude más que abrir mis labios y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera. Entonces noté que, seguramente por su inesperiencia, mordía mi labio.

-_Ai._ -Me quejé separándome un poco de él y echándole una mirada molesta.

-_¿Qué?_ -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y acercándome más gracias al agarre de sus manos sobre mi cintura.

-_Tus dientes..._

-_Lo siento._ -Se disculpó tan sólo, volviendo a juntar nuestros labios casi a la fuerza. Por alguna razón me molesté y decidí morderle también el labio, por lo que el que se separó esta vez fue él.- _...Idiota._

-_No hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan._ -Recité mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y sonreía burlonamente.

-_Eso dímelo después de que acabemos._ -Elliot sonrió también, pero con malicia y tal vez con un poco de perversión. Aquello me inquietó y me estremecí.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y mi vello se erizó al instante. Por la delgadez de la prenda que llevaba sus manos parecían acariciarme directamente la piel. Elliot aprovechó mi despiste para dirigirse de nuevo a mi cuello. Noté como succionaba con fuerza y supe que aquello dejaría marca.

-_¡Elliot, no hagas eso!_ -Casi grité intentando separarme de él sin demasiado éxito. De todas formas notar sus labios en mi cuello me quitaba la mayor parte de mis fuerzas; el alcohol se ocupó de las restantes.- _I-idiota, como alguien lo vea..._

-_No me importa que alguien lo vea._ -Contestó mientras me cogía por las caderas con una sorprendente facilidad y me hacía sentarme sobre su regazo.- _Eres mi sirviente y esa es la marca que lo confirma._

-_Yo no soy un animal que deba ser marcado... _-Me quejé sonrojándome al notar su obvia excitación justo debajo de mi, tensando sus pantalones.- _N-no quiero un amo pervertido._

-_Eres tú quien me provoca, estúpido._ -Observó mi cuerpo, tan sólo cubierto por el fino camisón, y sonrió de lado.-_ Llevando este camisón tan corto, sin nada debajo..._

-_¡Estás borracho!_ -Exclamé totalmente avergonzado mientras llevaba mis manos al borde del camisón por inercia, intentando bajarlo más sin demasiado éxito.

-_Ya me he dado cuenta._ -Elliot se rió un poco, desconcertándome. Entonces de nuevo vio una apertura por mi despiste y sus manos fueron de nuevo a mis piernas desnudas, subiendo peligrosamente hasta los muslos y el borde del camisón.-

-T-tampoco hagas eso... -Nervioso, noté como sus manos se colaban bajo mi ropa y me acariciaba con delicadeza la entrepierna, causándome una especie de descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Por inercia intenté cerrar las piernas aunque no lo conseguí.- N-nh, no...

Aunque me quejaba por las caricias de mi amo, no tenía ninguna intención de evitarlas ya que era la sensación más agradable y extraña que había tenido nunca. Poco a poco mis piernas se fueron destensando y mi cuerpo dejó de resistirse tontamente ante aquel placer.

No pude evitar jadear cuando noté como Elliot finalmente cogía mi miembro y empezaba a acariciarlo en un calculado vaivén terriblemente placentero. Arqueé la espalda y apoyé mis manos en sus rodillas, dejando mi pecho desprotegido, cosa que mi amo no pasó por alto.

Con su mano izquierda bajó lentamente los finos tirantes del camisón, dejando así gran parte de mi pecho al descubierto. Se relamió antes de lanzarse a morder todo lo que podía, incluidos mis pezones. Cada vez que mordía dolía más, pero se mezclaba con el placer que me producía su mano derecha y no podía distinguir si realmente me dolía o me gustaba.

-_Hace daño. _-Decidí quejarme entre jadeos y pequeños gemidos involuntarios.

-_Entonces creo que eres masoquista._ -Gruñó divertido antes de lanzarme contra la cama, bocarriba. Le miré sorprendido y molesto por haber dejado de acariciarme, pero poco tardo en ponerse entre mis piernas y hundir la cabeza entre ellas.

Intenté reprimir los gemidos tapándome la boca con las manos al sentir la cálida lengua de mi amo moverse por una zona tan sensible para mí. Era una sensación increíble, mejor aún que la que causaban sus manos. Tal vez con intención de molestarme, tan sólo daba pequeñas lamidas a mi miembro, sin metérselo entero en la boca. Me estaba sacando de quicio, volviéndome loco.

Mordiéndome el labio para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, puse mis manos con timidez en su cabeza y le estiré del pelo. Elliot me miró y esbozó una ancha sonrisa. Sí, tan sólo quería sacarme de quicio con esa lengua suya. Fruncí el ceño y me removí, impaciente.

Entonces, cuando menos me lo esperaba, él hizo lo que le había pedido. Fue tan repentino que no pude evitar soltar un largo gemido que seguramente se escuchó incluso en la planta de abajo, donde estaban todos los invitados. Escuché cómo Elliot se reía por lo bajo y chasqueé la lengua.

-_Lo has hecho aposta._ -Siseé enfadado y avergonzado, intentando incorporarme un poco para poder verle.

-_Sólo quería la venganza por no haberme dejado quitarte el portaligas._ -Respondió infantilmente mi amo. Mirándome durante un momento para volver después a su trabajo con la boca.

-_E-estúpido... Elliot..._ -Gemí tan bajo como podía mientras dejaba caer de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada y arqueaba la espalda un poco. Noté la lentitud con la que se movía Elliot y volví a molestarme, picado por la impaciencia.- _Mh... m-más rápido._

-_Después el pervertido soy yo, eh._ -Se quejó Elliot, abrazando mis piernas y haciendo caso de mi petición.

Seguramente mi amo nunca había hecho eso nunca, pero como yo tampoco había sentido esa sensación en mi corta vida, supuse que lo hacía más que bien. Me atrapaba con su lengua y el movimiento de sus labios rodeando aquella extensión tan sensible.

Agarré las sábanas con fuerza, sabiendo que no podría contenerme mucho más. Intenté decírselo a Elliot pero no lograba formular las palabras que quería, aunque él pareció entenderme. Abrí más mis piernas, dejándome llevar completamente por aquellas fuertes sensaciones que amenazaban con volverme loco.

El estúpido de Elliot no se separó aún cuando le avisé y no pude hacer otra cosa que acabar en su boca. Realmente era un estúpido. Pensé que empezaría a quejarse por aquello, pero él simplemente se separó y tragó lo que tenía en su boca. Mis ojos se abrieron todo lo que podían, mirándole incrédulo.

-_¿Qué?_ -Preguntó mientras limpiaba sus labios con la manga de su camisa y me miraba de manera interrogativa.

-_Menos mal que mañana no recordarás nada._ -Suspiré y me giré en la cama, quedando boca abajo, exhausto.

-_Claro que lo recordaré._ -Noté sus labios en mi espalda, dando pequeños besos por encima del camisón y me estremecí: aquello no había acabado, por lo menos para él.- _Estoy ebrio, pero no tanto._

-_S-seguro, por eso haces estás cosas._ -Aún con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, le miré por encima de mi hombro. Él pasó la mano por debajo de mi cuerpo, justo en mi vientre, y hizo que alzara tan sólo el trasero.- _Elliot, no..._

-_Tranquilo, no te haré daño._ -Me cortó, apoyándose contra mi y haciendo que mi respiración se agitase de nuevo. Era obvio que seguía excitado.- _¿No eres mi prometida? Te tengo que hacer mía._

-_No digas tonterías._ -Me ruboricé al escuchar aquellas palabras, ya que por fin había confirmado mis sospechas sobre sus intenciones. En el fondo tenía algo de miedo, pero no iba a hacérselo saber, claro.

-_No son tonterías... Yo... _-Por un momento pareció totalmente sobrio, ya que desvió la mirada hacia un lado y bajo el tono de voz hasta susurrar:- _...supongo que te quiero sólo para mí._

Cerré los ojos, seguramente más avergonzado que él y abrí un poco más mis piernas. Elliot había dicho esa tipo de cosas así que... tampoco era malo darle una "_recompensa_" por ello, ¿no?

"_Lo que hace un poco de alcohol..._" murmuré mientras oía cómo se desabrochaba el pantalón, tan nervioso como yo.

No quise abrir los ojos hasta que noté algo rozar mi trasero. Aunque estaba avergonzado decidí dejar de esconder mi rostro en la almohada y me apoyé en el cabezal de la cama, teniendo así una mejor vista de lo que estaba sucediendo a mis espaldas, literalmente.

Elliot apoyó el pecho contra mi espalda y noté como algo oprimía mi entrada, molestándome. Gruñí un poco cuando empezó a doler y entonces noté algo en mi boca. Eran los dedos de mi amo, pidiendo acceso a mi boca. Sin entender realmente para qué quería hacerlo, la abrí y dejé que metiese allí sus dedos, como deseaba hacer.

-_Lámelos._ -Escuché que decía con voz ronca por la excitación y la vergüenza.

-_¿Para qué?_ -Pregunté con curiosidad, obedeciendo la orden.

-_Así no te dolerá tanto._

Dejé de lamer los dedos de mi amo, totalmente ruborizado por lo que se disponía a hacer. Cada cosa que hacía era nueva para mi y no podía dejar de avergonzarme por ello.

Cuando creyó que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente húmedos, los sacó de mi boca y entonces noté como empezaba a metérlos dentro de mi. _Dios_, era tan molesta aquella sensación.

Sólo quería que los sacara, pero por mucho que me quejé Elliot parecía no escucharme. Seguía con aquel movimiento tortuoso allí detrás como si supiese exactamente lo que hacía.

-_Ya casi está... _-Susurró mi amo cerca de mi oreja con la respiración aún agitada. Quise decirle algo, pero tan sólo me salían quejidos de los labios. Él como respuesta me dio un tierno beso en la cabeza que me despistó un poco de aquel dolor molesto que me estaba haciendo sentir en el trasero.

Justo cuando pensé que no aguantaría aquello, Elliot sacó los dedos de mí, provocándome un suspiro de alivio. Pero claro, no podía simplemente acabar así. Aquello tan sólo había sido una preparación. Temblé al pensar lo que vendría después y, al echar una ojeada a lo que pasaba detrás de mi, me asusté aún más.

-_¿De verdad piensas meter __**eso**__ahí__?_ -Pregunté ya sin ocultar el temor en mi voz, mirándole con incredulidad.

-_Pero si tampoco es para tanto._ -Elliot bajó la mirada y se miró a si mismo, alzando una ceja y preguntándose el por qué de mi reacción.

-_¡Tal vez no sea para tanto, pero no va a caber!_ -Intenté moverme, pero mi amo cogió mis caderas y lo impidió. Me dedicó una sonrisa que intentaba parecer tranquilizadora, pero en ella también pude ver su preocupación y los nervios que le carcomían. Suavicé mi expresión, compadeciéndome un poco de él quién sabe por qué razón.-_ Elliot... tal vez... bueno, probémoslo._

No sabía por qué, pero siempre acababa convenciéndome para hacer cosas estúpidas y que con mucha probabilidad serían perjudiciales para mí. Esta vez no era una excepción. Seguro que aquello acabaría siendo perjudicial para mi. Seguro.

Aun así, no pude más que suspirar y pegar mi mejilla contra el cabezal de la cama, esperando el dolor que seguramente me recorrería al sentir toda aquella extensión dentro de mí.

Mordí mi labio con fuerza cuando noté su caliente miembro rozando mi entrada y pensé que me embestiría tan fuerte que no podría reprimir un gran grito de dolor. Para mi sorpresa, no fue así.

Ya sabía de antes que Elliot, a pesar de ser tan infantil y terco, era también muy gentil y noble; pero nunca pensé que en una situación así se andaría con miramientos.

Entró lentamente, observando cada una de mis reacciones. Incluso era molesta para mi toda aquella atención que estaba prestando a mi expresión.

-_Hazlo de una vez. _-Murmuré mientras le miraba por encima del hombro, empezando a impacientarme yo también.

-_Pero no quiero hacerte daño y... _-Cansado de su habladuría, moví las caderas provocando así un gemido por su parte y haciendo que se callara por fin. Me molestaba que tuviera que hablar justo _ahora_.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo viendo lo ansioso que estaba por que Elliot fuese rudo conmigo. Tan sólo quería que me estampara contra la pared, agarrase mi pelo y... me ruboricé con lo indecente que estaba siendo en ese momento. No podía negar lo que quería.

-_¿Estás bien?_ -Preguntó temeroso mi amo, pareciendo más sobrio que nunca. Le reproché con la mirada por aquel estúpido comportamiento.

-_No, no lo estoy._ -Casi gruñí, aún sin entender bien mi propio comportamiento.- _Quiero... quiero que agarres mi pelo y lo hagas de una vez._

-_...De acuerdo._ -Quise tapar mi boca por las tonterías que estaba diciendo, pero al ver la sonrisa de mi amo me olvidé de aquella idea.

Entró por completo dentro de mi por fin y empezó con un lento vaivén que me mataba. Era doloroso y sentía como si me estuviese desgarrando por dentro, pero a la vez sentía que con cada suave embestida tocaba el mismo cielo.

Ni siquiera intenté reprimir los gemidos que empezaban a salir de mi garganta, ni las pequeñas lágrimas de dolor que se formaron en el borde de mis ojos entrecerrados.

Elliot pareció recordar mi petición y cogió mi pelo con una mano aunque sin estirarlo ni llegar a hacerme daño. Enredó sus dedos entre mi oscuro cabello y estiró hacia detrás con suavidad, haciendo que arqueara ligeramente mi espalda y separase mi mejilla del cabezal de la cama.

De mientras decidió aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas, subiendo así también el volumen y la intensidad de mis gemidos; pero en ese momento no me importaba en absoluto. Sólo me importaba aquel doloroso placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, amenazando mi cordura hasta el extremo.

El pervertido de mi amo tenía una mano libre y supo exactamente lo que debía hacer con ella. Con rapidez y sin dejar de acariciar todo lo que podía de mi cuerpo, que empezaba a perlarse de sudor, llegó hasta mi entrepierna, acariciándola con experiencia.

-_¿Duele?_ -Preguntó Elliot de nuevo entre jadeos, sin soltar mi pelo ni dejar de masturbarme.

-_Ngh...¡nh...n-no! _-Gemí a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y empezaba a sentir calor en el bajo vientre, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

-_Leo, e-es tan estrecho..._ -Escuché gemir también a mi amo, apoyándose encima de mi de nuevo y soltando por un momento mi pelo.- _¿Puedo... acabar dentro?_

-_¿E-eh? _-No entendí a lo que se refería en un principio, así que giré un poco mi rostro hasta encontrarme su mirada. Estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba y por eso desvié mis ojos de su rostro por un momento.

-_Idiota, ¿es que tengo que explicarlo?_ -Bufó separando unos centímetros su pecho de mi espalda. Sus manos dejaron de agarrar mi pelo y estimular mi entrepierna, agarrando ahora con fuerza mi cintura.- _N-no me falta mucho para... eh... ¿Puedo o no?_

Sonreí un poco ante su torpeza al hablar de esos temas y el color sonrojado que adquirían sus mejillas al tratar de explicarse. Asentí con la cabeza y, sin que apenas me diese cuenta, salió de mi por completo y me giró.

En un momento me hizo quedarme boca arriba en la cama, jadeando y sorprendido por el rápido moviemiento.

Le ví entre mis piernas, con la camisa semi abierta y jadeando por el cansancio. Me excitó la manera en la que la luna reflejaba su luz contra las pequeñas gotas de sudor del cuello de Elliot. Era simplemente erótico. ¿O tal vez era yo el indecente?

No me dio demasiado tiempo a pensar en aquello, pues mi amo cogió mi cintura de nuevo, elevándo mi pelvis y entrando de nuevo en mí, ya sin delicadeza alguna. Rodeó mis piernas con sus brazos, consiguiendo así llegar más profundo en mi interior, causando nuevos gemidos procedentes de mi garganta.

Se inclinó para besarme con intensidad, como si estuviese aún hambriento después de todo. Correspondí de la misma forma, haciéndole que yo tampoco estaba saciado aún. Pude sentir cómo sonrió a mitad del beso, tal vez por mi iniciativa o tal vez porque podía notar como ahogaba mis gemidos con su propia lengua.

Embistió con mucha más fuerza que antes y sentí que llegó hasta el fondo, hasta un punto que me hizo gemir sin que ni siquiera me importase el desgarrar mi garganta, aún con mis labios sellados.

Con sorpresa, Elliot me miró y parpadeó. Parecía maravillado viéndome jadear de placer, sintiendo una especie de veneno ardiendo correr en mis venas junto a mi sangre. Sonrió con satisfacción e intentó llegar de nuevo hasta aquel punto.

Mi amo consiguió el efecto que deseaba, llegando hasta el fondo de mi ser. Casi por inercia mis brazos se aferraron a él y clavé mis uñas en su espalda, creando pequeñas linías rosadas. Mis piernas también rodearon sus caderas y dejé así que tuviese un mejor acceso.

-_Leo, no aguanto m-más... _-Ví como Elliot apretaba los dientes durante un momento y parecía resistirse al orgasmo. Ya sin timidez decidí darle un beso para que así se dejase llevar.

También yo pude conseguir lo que quería, porque pareció despistarse cuando le bese y finalmente se vino en mi interior. Noté aquel cálido líquido en mi interior y me estremecí ante aquella extraña sensación.

Sus expertas manos no se hicieron de rogar y fueron directas a mi miembro. No hicieron falta muchas caricias hasta que no pude aguantar yo tampoco y, tensándome, me corrí en mi propio vientre y también en su mano.

Cansado, Elliot apoyó su frente contra la mía durante unos segundos y después se dejó caer a mi lado mientras aún jadeaba.

-_Eh, Elliot... _-Dije entre jadeos mientras miraba con la vista perdida el techo, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-_¿Qué?_ -Escuché preguntar a mi amo mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarme.

-_Creo... creo que hemos bebido demasiado._ -No sabía por qué le había llamado, tal vez tan sólo quería escuchar su voz, así que dije cualquier tontería que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-_Oh, ¿de verdad?_ -Elliot se rió un poco entre dientes y después suspiró.- _Ha sido genial._

-_Hm... ¿realmente te ha gustado?_ -Aunque estaba seguramente más cansado que mi amo, me acerqué hasta él y me tumbé encima suyo, mirándole de cerca.- _Nunca había hecho nada así por lo que tampoco sabía qué debía hacer..._

-_Idiota, yo tampoco lo había hecho nunca._ -Una de sus cejas se arqueó, mirándome un poco molesto mientras entrelazaba sus manos en mi espalda.- _Además, más te valía a ti no haberlo hecho nunca... eres mi prometida y eres sólo para mi._

-_Eres un estúpido._ -Le contesté avergonzado mientras veía cómo se reía por mi sonrojo. Le di con suavidad en la mejilla con mi mano, intentando desviar su mirada de la mía sin demasiadas ganas.- _Yo no seré sólo para ti si tú no eres sólo para mi._

-_Leo... _-Mi corazón latió rápidamente cuando vi que su expresión se enternecía y alzaba un poco el rostro, tal vez para besarme. Pero cuando tan sólo unos milímetros separaban nuestros labios, susurró:-_ ...de verdad estás ebrio._

-_¡...T-te odio!_ -Grité dándole unos golpes demasiado flojos en el pecho, causando su risa. Realmente me sentía débil después de todo.

Me quité de encima suyo, enfadado por la respuesta que me había dado el estúpido de mi amo y me tumbé de lado, dándole la espalda. Entonces noté cómo se removía en la cama y que se levantaba. Por un momento pensé que se habría enfadado, pero después noté que quitaba la sábana de debajo de mi y volvía a meterse en la cama.

-_Buenas noches, Leo._ -Susurró Elliot a mi oído mientras nos tapaba a ambos con la fina sábana y después me abrazaba por la cintura pegándome a él.

-_Buenas noches..._ -Contesté todo lo avergonzado que podía estar, dejándome abrazar por aquel estúpido amo al que, aun así, quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :33<strong>

Por fin acabo el maldito capítulo, ostia ya (?)

La verdad es que **me ha gustado** escribirlo, pero no dejo de pensar que es demasiado **OoC** :_D

Por esa misma razón hice que Elliot y Leo bebiesen vino, porque así tendría una excusa para su comportamiento.

¡**Oh, vamos**, todos sabemos ya que Ellie no es tan _echao p'alante_! (?) Bueno, _yo me entiendo_ (?)

Como sea, espero que os haya gustado y esas cosas. Era mi primer fanfic de ellos, así que _it's something_(?)

Pensaré hacer un poco de lemon en el próximo cap también é_é **- NO VA A PARAR, ESTÁ DESCONTROLADA. (?)**

Eh, _dejo de decir tonterías_ :_D

**¡Seguid leyéndome como hasta ahora~! ´w`)/**


End file.
